


Some Stories are Better Left Untold

by Phantom_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Human!Bill, demon!dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Walker, age 16 has just moved to Gravity Falls with his mother. It's not long before he notices strange things, and realizes that this town isn't all that it seems from the outside. Especially when he meets a demon who calls himself Dipper Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is This Feeling?

Bill's grip on the box loosened as he finally reached the room he would be moving into. He dropped the box near the bed that the movers had already placed and collapsed on the bed. Finally, he could rest. 

Bill and his mother moved to Gravity Falls as a way to escape the heat of Tucson, where they had last been living. Plus, he just felt like he never truly belonged there. Now that they were out of there, he felt more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. Sitting up, he realized that he had never felt this at ease before. It was a strange feeling. Standing up, he walked out of the room and was confronted with his mother.

They had moved into a small apartment, because the two didn't need much space. She smiled warmly at him. "Finding everything okay?" she asked, glancing into his room. He nodded, "Yup, I don't know why, but I really like this place." "That's good to hear! But I really need to unpack my own things so that I can take a load off. My back is killing me." And with that, she moved past him to get to her own room. Shaking his head good-naturedly, he walked outside so that he could form an opinion on the town that he moved into. 

As he walked towards the main part of town, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. But something else inside him wasn't worried about it, and he couldn't seem to understand why. As he walked towards town, he noticed a strange building called "The Mystery Shack". A woman was standing outside, greeting people as they entered. As he continued to walk towards town, he figured that he might as well visit the strange shack later.

As he passed by the woods, that feeling that he was being watched returned, stronger this time. He glanced towards the trees, but couldn't see anyone. A strange thought passed through his mind: "The woods are a dangerous place". Where had that come from? Either way, he decided to steer clear of the woods for now.

As he finally made it town, and walked past the shops that lined the street, he felt strangely relaxed, and a content smile crossed his face. He decided that he already liked Gravity Falls. For reasons that he couldn't explain, it felt like home to him.


	2. Once Upon Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill can't seem to escape his sense of deja vu, and it really doesn't help when he starts seeing things.

Bill shot awake, sweating and confused. Another weird dream. This time, he had been in the woods. There was a young boy and girl. They were talking to each other, but he couldn't quite hear them. Suddenly, the boy was staring right at him, and his eyes flashed golden. That was when he woke up. Bill rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to make sense of it. These weird dreams began when he arrived in Gravity Falls. Every night, it was something different. Not necessarily scary, just confusing.

Bill got up from his bed and walked out into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "It's about time you got up! What do you think about going out for breakfast?" she asked with a smile. The idea was exciting, the more he got to investigate the better. "Sure, sounds great!" said Bill. 

Not long after, Bill and his mom were driving into town. "I heard of this diner in town from somebody, and I figured it was worth checking out." she explained, and Bill nodded thoughtfully. They parked in the lot out in front, and walked into the diner. It was a quaint little place. A bar where you could sit and order breakfast, but also some booths for families. As they sat down, Bill noticed that there was someone else in the diner as well. A boy, probably about the same age as him. He had brown hair that hung over his eyes, and seemed to just be staring down at the table. Suddenly, a waitress came over. "Hi there, folks. My name is Susan, but people call me Lazy Susan on account of my eye!" she stated cheerfully.

Bill looked up, and noticed that one of the woman's eyes seemed to just hang shut. Strange. "Anyways, what will you be having today?" she asked, brandishing a notepad to take down their orders. For some reason, he seemed inclined to ask about the boy. "Have you already taken that boy's order?" Bill asked, gesturing towards the back table with his head. Lazy Susan seemed confused, glancing in that direction. "What boy?" Bill also looked over. Sure enough, no one was there. Needless to say, he was confused. "I could've sworn I saw someone..." he murmured, staring at the empty table. Susan smiled at him. "It was probably just a ghost." she stated casually, then looked at his mother. "So what can I get ya miss?" The two ordered their food, but Bill couldn't shake his confusion that whole morning. He knew that he saw someone there...

But, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some feedback in the comments, guys! I really want to know what you think, and I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!! It will explain some things about the story.

Hey, everybody! To anyone reading this story, I've decided to clarify a few things before progressing onwards.

Firstly: updates. Though I planned to update frequently when the story began, I soon realized that that wouldn't exactly be an option for me. Life came up and I've been very busy. Plus, I'm trying to work the story through the end and figure out how to word the chapters, so updates will come sporadically. But, I will not be abandoning this story; I have plans for it! 

Secondly: Bill and Pacifica. I've clarified this point in the comments but I figure I might as well be more specific. Bill and Pacifica will NOT be dating in this story. I'm still figuring out how to use this site, so I put Bill & Pacifica rather than Bill/Pacifica. Let me know if there is a better way I can put that so people won't think they're in a relationship. Truthfully, they both will play a big part in this story, but not as lovers. You will find out if you keep reading what their relationship to each other is.

Thirdly: comments. I appreciate constructive criticism! Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the story, or anything that might help me make it better. I do not, however, appreciate rude and unnecessary comments. Scream into your pillow, not at me.

Thank you to those of you who took the time to read this note! I promise to update soon, just please be patient with me!


End file.
